The objective of this study is to compare the efficacy and safety of two dose levels of ddI with orally administered ZDV in the treatment of HIV infected individuals with AIDS and ARC and CD4 counts of 300 mm3 or less, or who are asymptomatic with CD4 counts of 200 mm3 or less.